Love Story
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: o0Song-inspired fic!0o Sasuke, take me, somewhere we can be alone... Sakura reminices on her past.


"Love Story"

Summary: o0Song-Inspired fic0o Love Story by Taylor Swift. A very sweet Sasusaku love tale.

BTW: This is if they lived in America. And I have nothing against people with accents. I think they're cute! I'm not making fun of them at all! Really! And lastly, the rating is for extremely minor language.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishi-sensei's. "Love Story" is the lovely Taylor Swift's.

Thank you to all my reviewers! This a present to you! And my friend who was just converted to being a Sasusaku fan from Sasunaru! yay! Go Nee-sama!

---------------

_Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

_You be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes…_

-----------

If you ask Haruno Sakura how she met Uchiha Sasuke, I can guarantee what she'll do.

She will smile at you and say, "It went something like this."

And then get a lovely faraway look in her eyes as she begins their story…

--

They were both young when she first saw him.

Her family was hosting a nice summer get-together at their little white two-story house on the prairie. The summer breezes were blowing gently over rural Tennessee.

Paper lanterns hung from the balcony and the sun was just setting as the merriments continued. Laughing was resounding from everywhere. Everyone was having fun.

Except for one person.

A seventeen-year old Sakura sat on her balcony. She sat watching the crowds below, a prisoner in her own home.

"Like Juliet in that story daddy used to tell me…" she thought. "But if I'm Juliet, where's my Romeo…?"

She sighed, leaning her chin on her arms which were draped over the wooden balcony rail.

Suddenly, she noticed someone familiar in the crowd. It was a boy from her high school!

He had black hair spiked up unnaturally in the back. He was sitting alone at one of the tables. She sighed contently as a light blush graced her face.

Uchiha… Sasuke. She had loved him since elementary school. She had never even had the guts to talk to him, however.

Suddenly, Sasuke turned his head slowly toward her as if she had called him when he was in deep concentration. He looked up at her and smiled and gave a small wave.

Sakura stood up so quickly her chair fell over. Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura quickly went inside, going down the stairs quickly and sliding on her sandals. She stepped out onto the wraparound porch still blushing.

Sasuke stood and walked over to her.

Her naturally soft pink hair cascaded gently over her shoulders, complementing her knee-length simple while dress nicely. Her fresh green eyes flashed nervously.

"Hey. You're Sakura, right?" Sasuke said, shoving his hands in his blue jean's pockets. He also wore a black-and-red plaid flannel shirt with a black tee under it. Black gloves stuck out of his pocket.

Sakura nodded and smiled nervously. "And… you're Sasuke." she said. He smiled and sat on the porch steps. "You got it."

Sasuke picked up a few stones at the base of the steps and tossed them into the grass to pass the quiet time.

Sakura sat next to him nervously. Sasuke glanced at her. She was looking at the grass at the bottom of the steps with a blush.

"You're pretty cute, Y'know?" Sasuke said, a slight blush on his face as well. Sakura's head whipped around to look at him.

"Huh?! Well… I, um… Thank you…" She stammered pathetically.

"This is amazing…" Sakura thought. "He's here… and we're talking… like lovers do…"

Sakura's father suddenly came up behind them. "Whatcha think yer doin' to Sakura?!"

Sakura stood up quickly, gripping the front of her dad's shirt.

"Daddy, no! He's just a friend from school!" she begged, but it was too late. This is what happened! This ALWAYS happened!

"Stay away from Sakura! And I mean it, boy!" He said, hugging his daughter. Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks as Sasuke nodded solemnly.

"Yes sir." he said, before looking at Sakura once more and turning and striding away.

"Daddy! How could you?!" Sakura sobbed, pushing her father away.

"Boys got nothin' but dirty thoughts in them minds. Say away from em'!" he said before going back out toward the crowds.

Sakura clung to the banister and cried. Her chances were ruined! She had the chance to confess her feelings to him and she lost it!

Sasuke was suddenly at her side again. "Take this and hide it. Read it tonight, ok?"

When Sakura dried her eyes and looked up again, he was gone.

In her hand was a note on lined paper. She quickly ran inside and hid it under her pillow.

Later that night, the party was long over and it was bedtime.

Sakura yawned.

"Night, sweetie." her parents said, and she kissed each of them.

After quickly walking back to her room she closed the door gently, fishing under pillow for the note. Finding it, she pulled it out and unfolded it.

"Sakura, meet me in the rose garden behind your house at 11:00 tonight. Sasuke." Sakura smiled, holding the note to her heart, then folding it up again gently, placing it under her pillow.

She checked the clock and smiled. Just an hour till rendezvous.

-------

Sakura slid open her widow quietly. The whole house, which included her mother, father, her three brothers (two younger, one older) and a dog named Macaroon, was asleep.

She jumped out the window and landed on the ground gently, leaving the stepstool there so she could get back inside.

The air was chilly, even though it was summertime. Sakura shoved her hands into her pockets, nestling her face into her scarf.

She made it to the rose garden in three minutes, and then lay low among the multi-colored roses that were her mother's hobby.

"Sasuke?" she whispered, trying to locate him in the darkness. "Sasuke?" "Sakura? Is that you?" a bush asked her. "Um.. Yes?" she said, confused.

"Ai, what a relief." Sasuke said, appearing from the bush, dressed in all black from his black beanie to his black DC's.

Sakura was wearing black as well, except she had on a dark green tee shirt under her black jacket. "Well, why am I here, Sasuke? I'm dead if dad finds me. He told you to stay away, remember?"

Sasuke smirked. "Sakura… can I ask you a question?"

"Hum? Well if you wish, Sasuke…"

"Sakura… you've loved me since elementary school, right?"

"Huh…?! Well I um…!"

"And I've loved you since then as well."

"What?! Sasuke, you love…?!"

"As strange as it seems, as unbelievable as it sounds, it's the solid and unbreakable truth… I love you, Sakura. And I was wondering……"

"What?"

"Sakura, are you gonna pass out? Cuz it sure looks like it…"

"Please, just say it, please, just say it, Sasuke."

"Okay, here goes… Haruno Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura nodded, joyful tears running down her cheeks. "Did you know I've… always loved you?"

Sasuke smiled gently. "Yes. So… let's be together always."

She ran forward and threw her arms around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke smiled, chuckling, "I'll never let you go, Sakura."

She pulled back and Sasuke smiled again, then he leaned in toward her slowly, pressing his lips to hers gently. Sakura's eyes widened for a moment, then her eyes closed, and she kissed him back.

A little later, he helped her back in through her window. "See you soon, love." Sasuke said, handing up the stepladder. "I can keep a secret."

Sakura blew him a kiss and watched him leave. "So can I. Just one more week."

"Sasuke!" She suddenly whisper-yelled after him. He turned to look at her and mouthed, "Yes?"

"Does this mean you're my… Romeo?"

Sasuke smiled, a slight blush on his face as he nodded. "And you're my Juliet."

-------

For the last couple weeks, Sakura was nearly dancing around the house. Her mood was so amazingly good it affected her whole family.

Not only was High School over, she was officially eighteen! The only bad thing was she hadn't seen Sasuke since graduation.

Sakura's mom beamed. "What has you in such a good mood, sweetie?"

Sakura was just about to say, "Nothing", when suddenly one of her little brothers said, "I reckon cuz I saw her a coupla' nights ago out by the rose garden a'smoochin the Uchiha's son."

The whole house got quiet for about a minute. Then the explosion came.

"SAKURA HARUUUNNNOO!" Her father yelled so loud the walls of the house shook.

"SHINJI HAAARRUNOO!" The rest of the family screamed at the smaller boy who had not idea what he'd done wrong.

Sakura remained quiet with her head bowed. "SAKURA HARUNO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU BOYS ER' DANGERUS?!"

"Many times, father."

"THEN WHY DID YOU GO GAINST' MY JUDGEMENT?!"

"Because I love Sasuke, father."

"UNEXCEPTABLE! YOUR OBLIGATIONS ARE TO THIS FAMILY UNTIL…"

"Is something wrong father?"

"Did you just say you love him?"

"I did, father."

Mr. Haruno quickly stood and grabbed the phone. "You're gonna call Im' right now and tell him you never want to talk to him again."

Sakura shook her head defiantly. Her mother gasped. "Sakura…!"

"No. NO! I WILL NOT!"

"You will do it right now! Take the damn phone!"

"NO! I WON'T DO IT!"

"Are you gonna be a big girl and call him yerself or are ye gonna make me do it?"

"I would soon rather die."

Her father paused. Sakura took the opportunity.

"Sasuke is the most important person to me! I would never give his love away for anything. His smile, his laugh, everything about him! I want it all for myself!"

"You're too young to marry, Sakura." Her mother reminded her quietly.

"I don't care. Just being with him is enough for me. I'll wait as long as he wants! You probably think I'm selfish… and greedy to want such things. But I don't care if you do. I love you all and always will… but… I love Sasuke, too."

Silence fell over the Haruno family.

Sakura didn't wait for the second explosion. She ran to her room and locked the door, throwing everything she needed in a duffel bag, grabbed her car keys, and then jumped out the window.

She threw all her stuff in her car and jammed the keys into the ignition. The old car roared to life and quickly skidded out of the driveway.

Her whole family stood on the porch, dumbfounded. Her mother wept. Her brothers looked solemn. Her father would have to live with the guilt of the words he'd said to his only daughter.

Only moments later, none other than Uchiha Sasuke ran up to them, breathing hard from running. "Where is Sakura going?!"

"She's running away from home!" Her mother sobbed.

Sasuke quickly turned to Sakura's father. "Then sir, I have a question to ask!"

----------

Sakura was on the outskirts of town at a Sonic when he came up in his shiny Dodge pickup.

"Sakura, what do you think you're doing?"

"Running away from that house. I have no room to breathe there."

"They just love you."

"HA! I beg to differ."

"Follow me, Sakura."

Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot, driving farther out of town. Sakura left a 20 dollar bill to cover her tab and followed him.

-------

He stopped in the most rural part of the outskirts of town and pulled over. Sakura parked and took his hand, which he had offered to her. He then led Sakura out in the meadow that lay there.

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone." Sakura said, suddenly stopping walking and taking his hand in both of hers.

"Is this all in my head? Am I just going insane? Do you really love me as much as I love you?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

(A/N: Im just gonna do the song for this part because I love it :) )

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know… I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress… it's our love story, baby just say… yes."

Sakura smiled that beautiful smile of hers, and said, "Yes, Sasuke, I wouldn't have it any other way."

--

At that point in the story, Sakura usually closes her eyes and smiles, contented at what she has told you.

If you ask her any more questions, she might answer them, if you're lucky.

But she'll probably just sit there and think about the man who has, did, and always will have her heart…

Uchiha Sasuke.

And as strange as it seems and as unbelievable as it sounds… that is the solid and unbreakable truth.

--------

Arigotou and please review! HAI, YOU THERE! SERIOUSLY! LEAVE ME A REVIEW! It just takes a click and a little typing!

Wanna just say hi?! I'm fine with that too! I love you all and your feedback! XD

Griffin, over and out! :P


End file.
